


This is going to be bloody

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Series: Can I Borrow You For A Lifetime? shorts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Period, Gen, awkward moments, good papa peter, married Peter and Lydia, they should give Peter a medal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi





	This is going to be bloody

One day like any other at the Hale (Lydia and Peter's) house, Lydia had leaved to help Stiles take care of 12 year-old Thomas, who had fever and unfortunately Derek was working until late night. So that meant Peter was alone with Malia and the twins at his care. No big deal. He had been alone with them before. But this day had been different.

Peter was lying on the living room sofa, watching a football game when 13 year-old Malia came downstairs. She approached her dad and stood beside him, "Dad?"

Peter turned off the TV, turning towards his daughter, "Yes, sweetheart? What is it?"

"I think I may need to go to the hospital."

Peter frowned, "Why's that?" Malia bit her lip and showed him her hand, which was stained with blood. Peter's eyes widen and he jumps off from his seat, " _Oh God!_ Where the- Okay, don't panic." he goes to grabs his keys and jacket, "Don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine." with his free hand he pushes Malia through the hall and towards the entrance. He runs back for his phone and when he's reaching out for the knob and opening the door, he stops in tracks. He turns around and looks at Malia, something in his mind clicking, "Malia. Exactly where did you found the blood?"

The girl doesn't responds, she just looks down for a moment and then up. Peter groans and shuts the door close again.

" _Oh, damn it!_ This can't be happening." he covers his face with his hands, "Oh my God, umm..." he joins his hands, looking at his daughter, "Okay. Malia, nothing's gonna happen to you, okay? I'll just... go to the drug store for something and... you just wait here. Okay?" the girl nods, "Okay. I'll be right back. Look out for your brothers."

 

* * *

 

Peter was now standing in front of a drug store. He'd never been more afraid on his life, except that time when Lydia told him he was the father of her child. And then when she was pregnant again. But now, boy he was scared.

"I can't do this. This is why the woman has to be in home with their children when this kind of stuff happens." he groans, "Why did Derek had to be gay? His wife could've helped me with this, but _no..._ he had to fall for the Stilisnki boy." he crosses his arms, thinking what else he could do. He could call Lydia. _Yeah, cuz that would be so manly, calling your wife to help you with some blood- Oh, don't go in there, don't go in there!_ He shook his head, "No. No, Peter. You can do it. Just go in and act casual like you buy 'em all the time." he takes a deep breath and he enters the drug store, approaching the counter.

A tall, black haired man smiled at him, pulling out a bag for whatever the client needed. Peter nodded at him, "Hi." he cleared his throat, "Umm... Let's see. Let me have one of those porno magazines, large box of condoms, a bottle of Old Harper," he lowers his voice, " _a couple of those sanitary pads,_ " he speaks normal again, "and a scotch tape... maybe two." he says, trying to maintain his cool as the man putted those things inside the bag and charges him.

As he's giving the money to the cashier, the other one looks at him, "First time buying for a girl, huh?" Peter nods in defeat, "Good luck, mate." he gives Peter the bag. Peter grabs it and leaves as fast as he cans. _Please ground, open and swallow me._

 

* * *

 

At the late afternoon, Lydia arrived at the house. She found the twins already sleeping, Malia watching a movie on her room and Peter dozed off over the couch. She approached him and patted his leg, waking him up.

"Hi." she caressed his leg.

Peter blink a few times before giving the strawberry woman a grin, "Hey. How's the munchkin?"

"Much better. Derek just arrived; they let him go early so he's with Stiles right now." she puts a strand of hair behind her ear, "So? How did it go with you?"

Peter shrugged, "Nothing I couldn't handle."

Lydia rolled her eyes with a smile and gives him a kiss. She went to the kitchen as Peter stretched over the couch. Yep, everything's fine. _"Ehh, Peter?"_ he heard Lydia from the kitchen, a paper bag being rustled. _Oh no_. "I don't know what you've got planned for tonight, Peter, but count me out."

 


End file.
